1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earth grooming device and, more particularly, to an earth grooming device adapted for attachment to a pulling vehicle and having a scarifying tooth front rake and a rear leveling and scraper blade mounted on a wheeled frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many earth leveling and grading devices generally comprising a scraper blade and are either drawn by a vehicle or are self propelled and are used in large scale operations such as the construction of a road or a highway and are commonly known as graders. There also are smaller earth leveling and grading devices which include scarifying teeth in combination with a scraper blade which may be either self-propelled or are adapted to be pulled by a vehicle and are used for smaller operations such as grooming driveways and country roads and grooming athletic fields constructed of earth such as the infield of a baseball diamond. Two examples of such smaller vehicle attached leveling and grading devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,962 and 4,898,247.
While such devices are generally satisfactory, a need still exists for a simple earth grooming device which is of simple construction and easily adjustable for different leveling or grooming operations.